westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune sextile Mars
The sextile offers a better balance than the conjunction between the characteristics of these two planet, so that the more positive qualities can shine through easily. That energy blockage which can cause problems in action and decision-making in the conjunction is released, and tends to flow into spheres of creativity and service to others. The Martian tendency of impulsive passion is transformed into a basically generous and compassionate spirit, where you are aware and sensitive to the needs of others who are less fortunate than yourself. There is an effective balance of individuality in you that is poised between being excessively self-assertive and excessively passive; you are neither an exploiter nor a victim. Generally your energy level is high and vital, and this can find channels of expression through various routes. Healing is attractive, for you use that personal magnetic vitality to support a healing process, and others can feel convinced that you have their well-being at heart. There may be subtle abilities associated with psychic sensitivity that are present, or could be developed. As you have a sense of social responsibility, you can feel fulfilled by work which is in that sphere of life, where you are helping to meet social needs and improve the lot of people; certainly you will feel the attraction towards such an involvement in some way. The commitment and inspiration that you offer can be uplifting to many co-workers and recipients of your contributions. More individually creative channels may appeal, such as drama, dance and visual skills like photography and film. Physical culture is likely to be important, especially in your young adult life, and you can gain great enjoyment from expressing yourself through physical movement and dance, where fluency and grace may be present. In later years, this can become an interest in the body work of hatha yoga, maintaining a suppleness of body as well as improving body health. These types of preferred creativity tend to focus on a developed use of either the body or of the physical senses, rather than a more intellectualised form of creative expression. Potentially, your relationships can be successful and fulfilling, and you will expend considerable effort to ensure that they remain so for yourself and for your partner. Your optimistic outlook helps you to perceive the highest qualities in a lover, whilst not denying the fact that people are human and prone to express much lower tendencies than an ideal. Tolerance and understanding of human weakness and tensions will be present, and your trust will be reciprocated. Much will depend on your choice of partner, and partly this will depend on a realistic appraisal of your own needs, especially those powerful physical and emotional ones, and on what is required of a suitable mate. Basically, though, you have a 'give and take' attitude, and are reasonably relaxed and realistic about the pressures of living together in marriage. The quality of mutual communication is essential, and you highly value a direct and honest approach, which is always beneficial because at least each knows the nature of the current situation.